Lost
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Request for someone. Pein and Itachi are off to find a base hidden in the ocean. As they are on their way, they are confronted by a storm and wash up on the shore of a deserted island. I do not own Naruto characters.


**_LOST_**

**== Day 1 ==**

Pein and Itachi walked on the ocean, they'd been walking for hours to get to a secret hideout, so far they saw no rock sticking out of the salt water. Itachi sighed and looked up at the sky, he noticed that it was dangerously black and that there would be a huge storm. Great. The thing he hated the most. A good old storm was always enough to scare the crap out of him, the last thing he wanted was to get scared in front of his leader, that would be really embarrassing…

"Leader? It's going to rain soon…and it looks like a storm. Maybe we should go back." Itachi suggested.

Pein looked at his map, he had no idea if they where going the right way. "Nonsense Uchiha, we're almost there…" _I think…_ Pein said.

The waters became darker and the waves became rougher. Itachi hurried up and stayed close to his leader. He was getting really nervous. "L-leader I really think we should go back…" Itachi insisted.

"Come on Uchiha, don't be afraid to get a little wet…"

Those words spoken where like a jinx. A giant wave appeared out of nowhere and hit the both of them hard. Itachi fell in the ocean from the force while Pein remained on the surface. He looked around for Itachi, seeing that the Uchiha wasn't around him, just as he was about to dive he saw Itachi come back to the surface. He ran over and helped him up. Maybe he was right, they should go back.

Little did they know that it was too late to go back. The waters where so agitated they couldn't go anywhere without getting hit by a wave.

Before they knew it, the two where separated, Itachi unconscious from hitting a rock and Pein on the edge of a black out. The last thing he saw was his subordinate float away, and then everything went black.

Itachi woke up wet. That was the first thing he realised, how wet he was. The second was that he was holding something in his right hand. He looked to his right and saw his leader. He gasped and crawled over to him. He called his named and shook him gently. Nothing. Itachi got a little more worried, he spoke louder and shook him rougher. Still nothing.

Itachi looked panicked. He didn't want to be…wherever he was alone, he crawled over Pein and attempt a mouth to mouth. If he remembered well from the TV, you have to pinch the those then blow in the mouth… He took a deep and slowly brought his face closer to Pein's. When their lips where inches apart, Pein coughed and started to hack. Immediately, Itachi pulled away and sat down on Pein's waist.

Pein finished coughing up some sea water he had taken in, then opened his eyes. He looked at Itachi puzzled for a moment. "Why are you sitting on me?" He asked.

Itachi blushed. "I…um…was…Mouth to mouth…." He stumbled over his words.

Pein froze. "D-did you…?"

Itachi shook his head. Pein sighed some what in relief and tried to get up, but he failed since Itachi didn't move, he lied on the white sand starring at the Uchiha. Itachi finally got the message and moved off of his leader. He then helped him up and looked at where they landed.

There where coconut trees, the sand was almost as white as snow, the grass a beautiful light green, almost apple like, there was a mountain in the dead center of their view and by looking from side to side they could tell they where on an island. The question was where.

Before Itachi could ask, Pein answered saying: "I don't know."

He walked towards the island and stopped in front of the grass. He crouched down and felt it, then got up and looked at the forest displayed in front of him. Itachi walked to Pein who acted like he wasn't even there and started to walk around the island. Itachi had a hard time following but he still managed, he just wished his leader would slow down for him. After walking for about three hours or less, they made it back to where they started.

"We're stuck." Pein concluded.

Itachi walked to Pein's side. "What do you mean stuck? Cant we just walk back?" Itachi asked nervously.

"Do you see land anywhere besides here?" Pein asked pointing at the ocean, "We can try, but most likely drown, we wont know if we're walking in the right direction or the wrong. We wont know our chakra limit before we're stuck swimming, and we have no idea where we are. We're in the middle of nowhere Uchiha, we're lucky to be alive, so let's not waste it."

Itachi growled. He didn't want to be here, like this. "What if no one finds us?" Itachi asked.

Pein sat down, "Then we die here."

There was a long silence for a moment. Pein finally looked at his subordinate and saw that he was crying. Feeling a little bad for scaring him, he stood up and embraced him tightly.

"Hey, calm down. We're not going to die here. We'll go home." Pein said in a somewhat soothing tone.

Itachi buried his head in Pein's chest. "What if we don't?" He sobbed. "What if we die here?"

Pein sighed mentally. "We're not going to die here, the rest of Akatsuki will find us." Pein continued, he gently patted Itachi's head. "I'm sorry for scarring you."

Pein whispered words of comfort to Itachi for a little longer. The Uchiha finally calmed down and apologized for his baby like behaviour. Pein chuckled and gently patted him on his back. It was time to get to work, they'd have to survive one way or the other.

Pein and Itachi took out all the things they still had in their pouches. All they had where two kunai knives, one shuriken, and four scrolls each which added up to eight that where still wet.

Pein clapped his hands together. "Alright, Itachi." Pein said ready to distribute orders. "Travel the forest and go find some fruits or any small animals that are edible. If you find vines or anything else that can be used as ropes, bring them back. I will be constructing shelter."

Itachi nodded and made his way to the forest, he walked looking around in slight amazement. It was so quiet, there where no sounds of birds chirping or of small animals walking around snapping little twigs. It almost felt like there was no wind, just a small quiet breeze. He shivered a little in discomfort, but the silence was soon broken with a huge boom sound. He went to where he thought it came from and saw his leader, shirtless, using his jutsus to cut down trees. He could see Pein's nice big arm muscles and his sexy six pack, dare Itachi say it his leader had a nice body. He snapped out of it soon enough when his leader felt his presence. Out of instinct he made a run for it back in the forest.

Pein looked his way and shrugged. He didn't really care for what was there, it was either Itachi or a small animal either way he could take 'em on. He looked at the giant pile of wood he had in front of him.

_I'm going to make a small shelter for me and Itachi, I'll use the rest of the wood to start big fires around the island so if a boat passes by they'll probably notice._ Pein planned out in his head. He clapped his hands. "Alright, let's start!"

Pein started by drawing a sketch of the shelter in the sand, he was going to base himself on that. Once he was done he got to work. He started with the base, it would have to be ten meters wide from all four sides. Since he had no ruler or anything what so ever to get the size right, he'd have to improvise. It took him an hour to make the base, it wasn't the best but it came out okay.

Now he had to work on the walls, he could make it the same size as they where when he cut down the trees, of course he'd have to even them out after. He stopped for a moment resting his chakra and his muscles, what was Itachi doing he wondered.

Itachi had ventured far in the forest wondering what they could have to eat. The only thing he had found so far where some coconuts, bananas and some mangos. There where a lot so if they ate them carefully, they'd be good for a year or so. He shivered at the thought of being trapped there for a year.

Brushing away the scary thought, Itachi continued to walk around. He came upon a small, round isolated pound. There where no signs of small rivers connected to the sea so the pond maybe pure water. Getting on his knees and placing the fruits he had carried beside him, he took a sip of the water. It surprised him, never had water tasted so good. Maybe it was because it was untouched and unpolluted by humans. Well, they had a source of water now, he'd have to get Pein to show it to him.

He picked up his fruits and started to make his way back to where Pein was, or thought he was. Itachi almost dropped all of his fruits as he saw the giant shelter Pein had made for them.

_Leader must have one hell of a jutsu to be able to make something like that…_ He thought to himself then walked around.

Pein had made a something that looked like a huge shed it had windows to let the light come in, when Itachi went inside he saw that there where two beds made out of leafs from the coconut trees, a small table where he placed the fruits, a wooden bowl as well as wooden plates. In the center of the shelter, there was a pack of twigs that Itachi was guessing would serve as their fire if they ever needed to cook something. Since it wasn't lighted, he had also guessed that Pein didn't know any fire style jutsus and would have to light it up, which he did in a couple of seconds.

Pein walked back in the shelter. "Oh hey Itachi, you find anything good?" he asked.

Itachi looked Pein up and down and noticed that he was drenched. "I found fruits and a source of clean water but…why are you wet?" Itachi asked.

Pein went back outside and grabbed a basket he had made that was filled with large fish. "After lighting fires all around the island I decided to go fishing." Pein explained resting the basket not far from the fire. "It wasn't all that hard, and there didn't seem to be animals near by so I thought why not?"

Itachi was amazed but some what disappointed. He felt like he hadn't done much to help around. Itachi took Pein by the hand and lead him to the pure source of water. Once they where there he only told Pein to find a way to bring them back some water and that he would be taking care of the cooking.

"U-uh…When am I supposed to come back?" Pein asked as Itachi left.

"When you can smell the faint sent of fish cooking." Itachi said then ran back.

Pein couldn't help but think that, that would take a while and that he might not smell it from this distance. Oh well, for now he'd have to make a wooden vase and carry water back.

Itachi was back at the shelter Pein had made in a flash. He had one determination, to make Pein the best meal he had had in a while since they left the base a week ago and ate poorly made bentos the whole time. He was a pretty good cook so he shouldn't have too much problem with cooking. Itachi rubbed his hands together and then got to work.

During that time, Pein had been carefully constructing a jar out of wood. He was thankful for his special jutsu which made it easier to create things from scratch. The time flew by fast, but Pein failed to notice. When the time finally came that he smelled a faint smell of fish cooking he had made about ten perfect jars. Pein sighed and made five clones to help him carry them back, well now they had water.

One clone at a time came in the shelter and placed the jars in a corner of the shelter. Pein was the last one to come in, his stomach grumbling and protesting for a deep desire of food.

"Wow, this smells nice Uchiha." Pein complimented placing the two last jars of water in the corner.

"Thank you." replied Itachi.

Pein finally turned, facing the table and saw the food. It was cooked fish surrounded by cut fruit, the ones that Itachi had found, but damn did it look good!

"I bet this taste as good as it looks." Pein said grinning before digging in, stuffing his face.

Itachi watched him for a little then smirked. "You're so messy leader." Itachi then proceeded to gently take small bites from his fish, careful not to get messy.

Pein watched him do so, it was his turn to smirk now. "Psh! You're such a girl Uchiha!" Pein judge in return.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Itachi practically yelled and threw a mango at Pein.

Pein dodged it and laughed. "You sure act like one, and you do resemble one." Pein continued.

Itachi jumped over the table Pein made and tackled him to the ground. He sat on his waist pinning his arms to each side. "Take it back." he hissed.

Pein chuckled some more. "Touchy." The next thing Itachi knew, he was on the ground and Pein was over him. "You're as light as one too. I wouldn't be surprised if there where boobs under there." Pein teased and lifted Itachi's shirt.

Itachi blushed madly and yelped. "Stop that!" he whimpered.

Pein smirked and let the Uchiha free. Itachi took this opportunity to try and pin Pein down again. Pein anticipated this and had pinned Itachi down again. Itachi found himself whimpering once more under Pein's nice body.

"That's cute Uchiha." Pein complimented.

Itachi squirmed. "Lemme go." he ordered trying to free his hands from Pein's but Pein was stronger then him. Much stronger.

"If I do that then you'll just try to pin me down again." Pein said shifting over Itachi.

Itachi choked out a moaned mixed with a yelp as Pein's knee rubbed against his crotch. "P-Pein." Itachi pleaded for him to get off.

Pein shifted again not so comfortable in that position. "What?"

"M-Move your knee…" Itachi tried not to moan and control his blush.

Pein looked down at his knee and noticed that one of them was rubbing against Itachi's crotch. He blushed a little himself, then immediately got off of Itachi freeing him. "S-sorry…" He mumbled as an apology.

Itachi sat up and watched Pein eat. He seemed to be stuffing it down pretty fast. The next thing he knew Pein said that his food was good and that he had to go. Itachi watched him go, still sitting in the same position. Once Pein was gone, he felt his heart start to pound as he played the event over and over again in his head. He knew he was gay, but surely he didn't have a thing for his leader did he?

"No…He just rubbed there by accident…I'm sure if anyone else would have done so I would have had reacted the same…" Itachi mumbled and crawled over to his plate.

He finished it quickly and then went off to one of the beds that Pein had made. He lied down, it wasn't so comfortable but it was good enough for a nice rest. He gently closed his eyes and seconds later, he found himself sleeping.

**== Day 2==**

Itachi woke up first once more. He looked around the shelter and saw Pein sleeping in his other bed. Itachi couldn't help but look at Pein and admire his nice, peaceful features as he slept. Itachi snapped out of it then quietly crawled out of the shelter. He was going to get more fruit and make break fast for Pein, hopefully it'd be ready for him when he'd wake up.

Pein woke up a while later. He looked around the shelter as he took off his cloak and noticed the fruits on the table. They where prepared so nicely. Pein couldn't help but let out a smirk. "Way to maintain your manliness Uchiha." he said more to himself then Itachi since he wasn't here.

He ate the plate of fruits in an instant, then went outside in search for the girly Uchiha. He walked along the beach, taking his time since nothing was pushing him to go fast. They where alone in the middle of nowhere, no one could hurt them besides themselves.

After a calm peaceful walk he found Itachi walking in the water and picking up things. As he got closer he noticed that he was picking up shells from the ground. He couldn't help but think that even that simple gesture was extremely girly and childish, but what the hell? He had to find something to do did he not?

Pein decided that it'd be funny to scare Itachi. He was pretty sure that Itachi still wasn't aware of his being there so he tried it. Gently and slowly, careful not to make sound he crept closer to Itachi. Itachi then stopped walking, so did Pein, he then bent down to pick another sea shell he saw that he liked. This gave Pein a nice view of his ass. Pein blushed lightly and crept forward slowly. When Itachi stood straight, Pein jabbed both of his sides saying 'boo' causing Itachi to jolt and yelp widely throwing his shells in the air.

Pein started to laugh his ass off, holding his stomach. Itachi's reaction was so priceless. "That's not funny!" Itachi pouted, his face flushed as he proceeded to pick them up quickly. "You're so immature! Now my shells are going to get washed away!"

Pein calmed down a little and helped Itachi pick up his shells chuckling here and then. Doing so, he earned a few glares from Itachi. "Oh come on Uchiha, you have to learn how to lighten up." Pein said with a wide grin and handed Itachi back his shells.

Itachi gave a dirty looked to Pein and snatched them back from his hands. It was quiet for a moment and Itachi shifted uncomfortably. There was something he wanted to ask Pein but he was a little shy for unknown reasons.

"U-um…" Itachi finally manage to choke out.

"Yea?"

"D-did you like it?" he asked his eyes fixed on the white sand, his cheeks covered in pink which only made him look more beautiful then he already was.

"You mean the break fast?" Pein asked.

Itachi nodded.

"Yeah it was good. It was a change from what we usually eat at the base." Pein said with a satisfied grin.

Itachi looked at him quickly then looked back at the sand. Now it was Pein's turn to feel a little flustered as he tried to find the courage in asking Itachi to go swim with him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, something he soon realised Kisame used to do.

Finally, Pein went with something a little more immature then asking. He pushed Itachi in the water earning a squeal that he found was cute.

"What did you do that for!?" Itachi screeched. He kicked his leg in the water splashing Pein with some water. "That was mean! Now I'm all wet!"

Pein snickered and kicked the water splashing Itachi in the face. Itachi squealed again and tried to cover his face as Pein continued. He soon found himself giggling and fighting back. Kicking the water violently, he finally got Pein in the face. Pein hissed in slight pain as some of the salt water went in his eyes. He tried wiping it away, just as he did so he was tackled in the water by Itachi.

He smiled at the Uchiha over him. "Now I'm all wet."

Itachi giggled cutely. "That's what you get!" he said.

Pein smiled and sat up making Itachi fall over. Now there was no part of his body that was dry, normally he would have yelled and pouted but he only laughed. He might as well enjoy himself as he waited with his leader to be saved.

Itachi got up, he hadn't notice until then that all but one of his sea shells had been washed away. He was a little sad but he wasn't picking them for anyone in specific so it was easy to get over it.

"How am I gunna get dry now?" Itachi asked.

Pein smiled. "We'll you can take off you clothes and leave them outside to dry." Pein suggested. "You can borrow my cloak if you want something to cover yourself."

Itachi nodded and walked back to the shelter with Pein. He felt a little weird, he couldn't identify if it was good or bad yet.

"Hey Uchiha, how about you cook something up. I'm a little hungry." Pein said, his stomach then grumbling to back him up.

Itachi giggled. "Sure. It'll be ready in about thirty minutes after we get there and I get dressed in something dry."

They walked in the shelter together. Although Pein was pushed back out as soon as he got in by Itachi who wanted to change in private. Pein smirked and sat against the shelter waiting for Itachi to finish. He starred out at the blue sea. It was really nice, but really quiet now that he thought about it. There where no seagulls or any other bird that travels over sea. They where really alone in the middle of nowhere.

Twenty minutes passed as Pein lost himself in his thoughts, he didn't notice the sound of the fire and the sound of fruits being chopped up. Itachi had taken a peak, to check on him, here and then and concluded that he was lost in the scenery. He had to agree, it was beautiful but not enough to get lost in it.

Ten more minutes passed by and the fish was properly cooked, or well enough to be eaten. He placed the fish on Pein's plate then placed fruits around it. It was bugging him a little that he only had that many fruits to work with, he wished he had more, then he could make Pein something really good. He shook his head. Why would he care if Pein liked his cooking or not? It was just his leader who's acting very childish at the moment. He growled to himself and opened the door.

"Pein, I'm done." Itachi said, trying to sound normal.

"Leader." Pein corrected. "It's not cause we're alone that you get to call me by my name, you have to get permission."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Come on in, I'm done." Itachi said and went back in the shelter.

Pein looked at the view for two more minutes then went inside to eat. He ate just as messily but slower. Itachi finished first, he took one of the water jars and cleaned his plate. Once that was done he left the shelter to go look for something.

Pein was tempted to ask him where he was going, but ended up not. He wouldn't be going far, and nothing could hurt him here so he had nothing to worry about. He ate the rest of his food slowly then grabbed a mango which he pealed with a kunai knife.

He ate it starring out the window. Time seem to pass slowly that day, and he was a little confused on things. It was odd, he was away from his work and every other problem that could have happened back at the base and he found himself trying to sort out something. Every second he passed with Itachi where the best of his life, he loved it when he got to hold him in his arms, and when he saw him laughing or giggling who couldn't think of anything cuter or more beautiful.

He sighed deeply, the truth wasn't what he ever anticipated it to be. Maybe he would have gotten closer to Itachi over the time they'd stay here, but he'd never expected he'd fall for him.

"PEIN!" Itachi called.

Pein got up and exited the shelter. "What is it Uchi-" Pein froze.

Itachi giggled. "Isn't that weird? I didn't know water-melons could come out in this form." he asked waving the oddly shaped melon he found in his arms.

Pein walked to wards him and picked the melon. "Don't move." he ordered.

Itachi looked at him oddly, Pein seemed to be comparing him to something. Itachi looked behind him thinking there was something there, but there was nothing. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Pein gave the melon back to Itachi. "The melon is just as curvy as you." Pein concluded.

Itachi blushed. "What?"

"Yeah, the melon may be oddly shaped, but if you look at it body wise," Pein started and took the melon then placing it on the ground. "See the smaller upper part would be the human's torso, or chest if you prefer."

Itachi glared at Pein. "I know, I'm not stupid."

"Good, then you realise that the lower, bigger part is the--"

"Yes, yes I know! Just get on with it." Itachi ordered getting annoyed.

"Compare this human body part with yours, it's just as curvy." Pein stated.

Itachi growled and slapped Pein across the face. He picked up his melon and went back to the shelter, slamming the door behind him.

Pein sat there stunned. He rubbed his cheek wondering what he did. "Maybe I shouldn't have stated that…" Pein mumbled. "It was true though."

Pein got up and walked around the island, he knew he wouldn't be allowed back in the shelter, and if he would have tried to apologize to Itachi, he'd be ignored. As he did so, Pein noticed that the fires he placed where going weak and where running out of things to burn. So he had something to keep him occupied now.

**== Day 7 ==**

Itachi had given Pein the silent treatment for three days straight. He made him crappy meals and gave him peals of fruits instead of the cut thing. Pein definitely learned his lesson, never compare Itachi's curviness with fruit.

During the two days where Itachi had started to make good meals for him again, he started to notice things odd about the Uchiha. Even though he was incredibly girly, he couldn't get it out of his head how Itachi smiled ever so beautifully, the way his head was gently tilted to the side as some of his hair brushed gently against his porcelain white skin as he chopped fruits humming a beautiful tune.

He had fallen bad for the Uchiha.

Real bad.

So many times he felt like kissing the Uchiha. Why did this urge happen now? Something he wondered, it could have been because he wanted to love someone if he would never make it back home, it could have been he never realised it before because he was too busy, it could have been many other things.

There he laid on the white sand starring at the nice blue sky filled with fluffy cotton white clouds. He thought about Itachi and what to do about his feelings for him. Should he tell him? Should he seduce him? Should he ignore it? What to do, what to do.

Little did Pein know that Itachi was feeling the same thing for him. He had realised only a couple of days ago though, yet he was able to identify how strong his feelings where for Pein. So he knew he liked him a lot. Why not feel this strongly about a person anyways? Pein was probably the last person he was ever going to pass his time with anyways.

Itachi was eating the last peace of water melon, spitting out here and then the black seeds. It was still good water melon and he was amazed that it lasted this long without refrigeration. He took a jar of water and drank from it, the water tasted just as amazing as before.

His mind started to wander off and think about a certain red headed leader he was stranded on the island with. Even though he had a lot of piercings, they suited him well. He started to wonder if he had more piercings over his body. He shook his head trying to shake away the blush that had crept on his face.

A while later he was bored to death. Might as well go see Pein to entertain him or something. He had nothing to do so maybe he could do something with Pein. He found his leader lying on the white sand a meter or two away from the ocean starring at the sky.

"Pein." Itachi's soft voice resonated.

Pein opened his eyes and saw Itachi's face hovering over his. "Yea?"

"I'm bored." Itachi said.

Pein sat up as Itachi walked around and sat in front of him, "And what do you want me to do about it?" Pein asked with a smirk.

Itachi blushed, his heart was pounding. There was something he wanted his leader to do but he was to shy to say it. Plus it would be embarrassing if Pein didn't feel the same way. "I dunno…" Itachi said and started to shift.

Pein smirked. "We've been here for a week, and during that week I've learned how to read you." Pein said making Itachi jolt. "You want me to do something. Go on, tell me."

Itachi shook his head. "You must be getting ahead of yourself Pein!" Itachi said smirking.

Pein grinned. "Why would you think that?"

"Because no one was ever able to read me." Itachi replied.

"Until now!" Pein said with a cocky smile.

Itachi crossed his arms. "Okay, if you can read me so well, what do I want you to do?" Itachi asked daringly.

Pein smiled softly. He leaned in closer to Itachi and gently placed his lips over his. Itachi's eyes widened as he registered what Pein was doing to him. Pein pulled away gently, then registered his own actions. He blushed madly and pushed himself away.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!! I…I'll go away now…" Pein said getting up.

Itachi grabbed Pein's hand. "Wait! Pein!" Itachi cried stopping a flustered Pein. He looked back at him his face glowing red. Itachi got up and kissed Pein. "You read right."

Pein smiled, he took Itachi by his waist and brought his body closer to his, then closing the gap between them with a kiss. Itachi kissed back wrapping his arms around Pein's neck bringing their bodies closer. Pein licked at Itachi's bottom lip asking for an entrance which he gave instantly. He then greedily entered Itachi's mouth licking everywhere then pushing his tongue against the other's fighting for dominance.

The kiss was finally cut by Itachi who needed a breath of air. Itachi's eyes where now filled with lust. It had been a while since he was in a relation ship, and since he had sex. He wanted it, he wanted Pein inside of him so bad."Fuck me Pein." Itachi begged in a sexy voice.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Pein said and tackled Itachi to the ground kissing him roughly.

Itachi kissed back with the same force as he started to strip himself. Pein did the same thing to himself, he took off his shirt as Itachi unbuttoned his pants. Pein stopped with himself and slipped his hands in Itachi's pants grabbing his erection and pulling it out. Itachi was blushing madly and looking at Pein pleadingly. Pein smiled and started to pump his member making Itachi let out mewls and moans. The faster he went, the louder where Itachi's moans.

Itachi started buckling his hips as he gripped Pein's shoulders moaning loudly. "P-Pein! Aah!!! F-faster!!" he moaned loudly.

Pein complied pumping much harder. Moans rolled off of Itachi's tongue so beautifully. Itachi soon reached his limits and with an erotic moan came in Pein's hand. Pein smiled and licked the cum from his hand. Itachi shivered in delight.

"Hurry into me Pein." He moaned.

Pein smiled and kissed him. They finished stripping themselves, moments later Pein found himself over Itachi just as naked as he was. He showed Itachi three fingers, him not being a virgin anymore, and for a long time at that, he knew what he had to do.

Itachi shook his head and pushed the fingers away. "I cant wait." Itachi said lustfully.

"It'll hurt." Pein reminded.

"I know, but it'll feel wonderful after." Itachi purred.

Pein smiled and opened Itachi's legs placing his erection at his entrance. Itachi wiggled, whimpering wanting Pein to just stick it into him. Getting the message, Pein did so slowly. When he felt that Itachi was feeling to much pain he froze until he wiggled again to get him to move. Pein was soon fully inside Itachi who was panting heavily.

"Oh god you're horny." Pein breathed starting to feel just as horny as his new lover.

"That's because I cant believe I'm about to get fucked by the sexiest man ever." Itachi purred. "Now move."

Pein nodded and slowly pulled out causing Itachi to moan in slight pain and pleasure. He kept thrusting in and out of Itachi going at a slow pace so he could get used to him, since he didn't stretch him or use lubricant. He started to go faster slower and steadily as Itachi purely moaned in pleasure.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Pein again holding him closer as he moaned louder, then practically screamed as Pein hit his prostate. He wrapped his long nice, porcelain soft legs around Pein's waist and rocked himself meeting each of his thrusts.

Pein leaned down closer to Itachi and held his uke as he slammed in harder. Itachi screamed in pleasure, he felt himself going to orgasm soon.

"PEEEEIN!!! FUCK!!!! AAAH!!! GIVE ME MORE!!!!" Itachi screamed throwing his head back against the white sand.

Pein groaned loudly as he shoved himself deeper in Itachi making him cry out in pure pleasure. A couple more thrusts later, Itachi screamed ever so dirtily and came hard over Pein's stomach. Pein stop thrusting as he felt Itachi's cum splatter itself over his stomach.

Itachi panted heavily and looked at Pein confused. He wondered why he didn't keep going? Before he could ask, Pein resumed pounding into Itachi making him scream in pain. Minutes later he came deep in Itachi spilling his warm seeds. Itachi moaned at the feel and shuddered.

"I love you Pein…" he said softly.

Pein smiled and kissed him, "Love you too."

Pein pulled out of Itachi and stood up, helping his new lover up. Itachi fell on Pein, for some reason he had a hard time with his legs. Pein simply smiled and picked up his lover gently and brought him in the ocean to clean themselves. Gently, he placed Itachi in it but still held onto him for fear of the other's legs giving away.

Itachi smiled and kissed Pein on the lips again.

"You know…you're really good at sex…" Itachi complemented feeling a blush come on his face.

Pein smiled. "You think?"

Itachi nodded. "It never felt so good before…" He mumbled resting his head on Pein's shoulder. "Your touch set my skin on fire…"

Pein blushed slightly. "Wow, I'm that good?" Pein asked chuckling.

"Yes you are." Itachi said feeling sleepy.

Pein picked up Itachi again and brought him out of the water. He carried him all the way back to the shelter where he laid him on his 'bed'. He would have whispered loving words to him, if he hadn't fallen asleep so fast. Nevertheless, he did it anyways and kissed him gently before going back to get their clothes.

Night came fast, Itachi had woken up not long after the sun had set alone in the shelter. The fire was on, cracking and illuminating the temporary house. Food was placed on the table just for him, poorly made but still edible. He looked beside his bed to spot a fresh pile of clothes that seemed to have been washed and had enough time to dry up. He slipped his clothes on and ate the food left for him before going on the look for Pein. The food wasn't bad, the fish was a little over cooked, and the fruit was poorly cut. These remarks made Itachi giggle, he was going to end up being the girl in the relationship.

Once he finished eating, he washed his plate and limped outside. The moon was full and shinning down on the island. There where no clouds in the sky and you had a clear view of the stars twinkling in the sky. Seeing this reminded Itachi of the time he passed with his brother and mother one summer's night. He remembered how their mother told them stories as they watched the stars, she also showed them the pictures the stars made in the night sky.

Just looking at the stars, Itachi couldn't help but look for the pictures his mom had shown them. It would have been great if he could go back to those times, but that was impossible. If the Uchiha clan hadn't been so greedy, he would still be with Sasuke and his mother for a little longer.

Shaking the memories away, since said Uchiha was getting too emotional, he searched for his lover. He walked on the beach starring at the moon. He didn't know why but that giant white orb seemed to be mocking him, but pitying him at the same time. Lost in his thoughts he hadn't notice that he walked into the ocean, the water up to his waist.

He sighed angrily and walked out of it. Not far from where he was he saw a giant fire with a faint silhouette standing in front of it. Pein had light up all the fires around the island again, and made them bigger. Something that was hard for him since he didn't know any fire jutsu, yet he still managed and felt a little proud.

Itachi walked up to his side and grabbed his arm. He leaned against him and watched the fire with him. It was silent and they where both wondering if someone would ever find them. They'd get lonely here, and probably get tired of eating the same food over and over again, not to mention that they'd eventually run out.

"Let's go back." Pein said softly taking Itachi's hand.

Itachi nodded. "Do you think anyone will find us?" Itachi asked.

Pein stayed quiet. "I don't know…I hope someone does…"

Itachi nodded. "Well…at least we'll be together forever right?" Itachi asked forcing a smile.

Pein kissed Itachi. "Of course love."

**== Day 12 ==**

That was the day they finally left the island. A boat had passed by that morning and they ran over to it. They couldn't have been happier that day. They where finally going home. The boat they had gotten on was a cruise boat, they where fortunate to have passed by because it wasn't the right route. They had gotten lost a week and some days ago.

Pein and Itachi smiled at each other. The captain gave them a free room with a bathroom and everything they needed to get clean, and decided that have a buffet since they must have been starving. Pein and Itachi retreated to their room and got changed into the fancy clothe left there for them, they then went on the deck where the buffet was as promised. The two where officially sick of eating fish and fruits.

That day, they had the best day of their lives. They ate, they bathed, they danced, they played games and made love. Days later, the captain of the ship had taken a turn and dropped them off on a port of Japan. They thanked the captain for their hospitality and started to travel back to the organization's base hand in hand.

**_The End…_**


End file.
